


Wish upon a star

by DarkwoodRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Friendship/Love, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwoodRaven/pseuds/DarkwoodRaven
Summary: What happens when Hermione wishes upon a star for her feeling's to be real and her life more lyrical? And what does her crush on Draco Malfoy have to do with it?





	Wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dream I've often dreamt about and now it's a reality! This is my baby right here! It was so hard not to crack up when writing this! Hope you like it!

Hermione Granger sat on the window ledge seat and stared up at the sky. She sighed heavily and shook her head. It was bad enough having her grades be on top of her but now she felt so alone. Harry and Ron were being their usual selves though she felt they were taking more of an advantage of her lately, with “do this Hermione” and “check my essay Hermione” and if she refused or went in a mood with them they would just laugh it off. Malfoy was being exceptionally being annoying and just plain being an arse as he always was. But she was hiding a secret from her friends apart from Ginny who knew. She had a crush- but only Ginny knew and was sworn to secrecy.  
She had spent the afternoon that Saturday listening to her iPod that she had been given to her by her parents for her 16th birthday that year. She loved music and believe it or not actually had a great voice, but she never let anyone hear her as she was too embarrassed to let anyone hear her. She was listening to some classical music when out of the blue she saw a shooting star.  
“I should make a wish, but what do I wish for?” Hermione thought but knew she had to think quickly.  
“I wish for my feelings to be more real, and my life to be more exciting and lyrical.” Hermione silently whispered on the star and watched it as it passed over.  
She smiled at it sadly and went away from the window and slipped into bed, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor girls were asleep so she didn’t want to wake them. Crookshanks slept at the bottom of the bed and kept trying to attack her feet- but eventually gave up as he fell asleep- it was late after all.  
Sunday came as normal, she relaxed with Harry, Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Hogwarts crew but felt lie something was off, she couldn’t place her finger on it but something was off.  
That Monday came as normal also and went smooth sailing until dinner when lessons had finished. Hermione sat in the great hall with the rest of her friends, and her enemies. When she noticed there was two huge speakers beside the podium where Dumbledore often stood.  
“What in Merlin’s beard are they doing there?” she wondered.  
“What’s with those?” Fred nudged George who replied with an “I dunno.”  
“Typical Weasley men.” Hermione sighed inwardly.

Once everyone was sat down Dumbledore stood before them all.

“Students! I know you all must be wondering where these came from and frankly- I don’t have a clue. So if anyone would like to enlighten me then please make it known.”  
“Why not move them?” one boy from Slytherin shouted.

“Arcours! 20 points from Slytherin for stupid questions! Do you not think we’ve tried that?” Snape hissed from the staff table, his voice booming through the main hall.  
“Yes- well anyway, we can’t get rid of them so did anyone cast any spells or something they’d like to confess- please let me know, that is all, enjoy.” Dumbledore said as the food appeared on the tables.  
It was about an hour later, the food was gone but the students and staff were still enjoying each other’s company.  
The staff were talking amongst themselves and the students talked amongst their houses when Draco Malfoy turned over to Harry.  
“So Potter- we’re clearly going to beat you at the match tomorrow.” He sneered at the trio who sat unamused.  
“Shove off Malfoy, in your dreams! Gryffindor will beat your team a million times over!” Harry yelled back.  
“What? With you as their seeker? Gryffindor will be so lucky to have Harry Potty as their seeker. You might as well train a baboon!” Malfoy laughed evilly as Crabbe and Goyle laughed as well. 

Hermione stood up and was ready to leave when she heard Malfoy shout her name.  
“What is it Malfoy?” she said through gritted teeth.  
“Ever heard of a razor? You should do very well to shave off that rats tail bush of hair you call that.”  
“THAT’S IT! I’m through with you Malfoy!” Hermione grabbed her wand, when suddenly the ceiling erupted with thunder. The students gasped as the thunder boomed and then suddenly stopped. Everyone was just watching the standoff between Hermione and Malfoy.

Suddenly loud as anything music came booming from the speaker. It was playing you’re the one that I want from Grease- her favourite musical.  
The teachers were scrambling to turn it off and muttering silencing spells to mute it but nothing would. Flitwick tried exploding it but it was invincible.

Hermione turned back to Draco who was standing there smug. She went to go walk past him when all of a sudden he grabbed her and spun her and began singing.

“I got chills, they’re multiplying, and I’m losing control, cause the power you’re supplying, it’s electrifying.” Draco suddenly pulled Hermione close to him as she shook her head. What the bloody hell was going on? Before she could hex him into the next again day all a sudden she started singing with him.  
“You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you, you better shape up, you better understand to my heart I must be true.”  
“Nothing left, nothing left for me to do!” Draco span her round and jumped on the table and grabbed her with a squeal. 

“You’re the one I want, you’re the one that I want, ooh ooh ooh honey. The one that I want, you’re the one I want ooh ooh ooh . The one I need, the one I need, oh yes indeed.” Draco and Hermione sang to each other dancing on the table, holding each other close, Draco twirling her in the air then put her down as Hermione stepped off and turned to him with a sultry look.  
“If you’re filled with affection, ‘n’ you’re too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction” Hermione slid her hands up her leg.  
“Feel your way.” Malfoy made a “yow!” sound like he was scald by something apart from her searing stare.  
“I better shape up, cause you need a man.” He came from behind her and poked his head through her thick hair as Hermione turned his direction and lay a finger on his chest.  
“I need a man, who can keep me satisfied.” Hermione warned him wagging her finger at him.  
“I better shape up, if I’m going to prove-“  
“You better prove! That my faith is justified!” Hermione sang loudly as she stared into his eyes.  
“Are you sure?” Draco sang softly in her ear. Hermione closed her eyes and began to smile confidently.  
“Yes I’m sure down deep inside!”  
They began to turn and spin as Draco lifted Hermione into the air by her hips and Hermione lent back and raised her arms into the air. Then he returned her down and ran to the teachers table and began to sing in front of the teachers table.  
“You’re the one I want, you’re the one that I want, ooh ooh ooh honey. The one that I want, you’re the one I want ooh ooh ooh. The one I need, the one I need, oh yes indeed.” Draco and Hermione sang to each other as they started wiggling their bodies together.  
“Headmaster! I-“Snape began to shout over the speaker but Dumbledore just made shooing gestures to him and turned back to clapping.  
“You’re the one that I want, you’re the one I want ooh ooh ooh honey, the one that I want, you’re the one I want ooh ooh ooh. The one I need oh yes indeed.”  
“Indeed!” Hermione’s voiced harmonised and went up an octave.  
“You’re the one that I want, you’re the one I want ooh ooh ooh honey, the one that I want, you’re the one I want ooh ooh ooh. The one I need oh yes indeed.” The music and singing reached a crescendo then stopped. When it stopped Hermione was mortified as Draco continued holding her.  
“So I’m the one you want eh Granger?” He said with a smirk and let her go, Hermione felt her cheeks blush a deep red as she ran out the great hall.  
Ron turned to Harry and uttered the words “What in Merlin’s hairy nut sack was that?!!!!”  
“I haven’t a clue. We better go check on her.” 

So the pair went to go see Hermione who was sitting in the common room crying.  
“Hermione, what was that?!” Ron screeched at her which made her cry harder.  
In walks Ginny Weasley who pushes Ron aside as he falls on his arse on the floor.  
“Mione! That was fucking epic!!!! Did you see ol’ Malfoy’s face?! It was glorious! And he has a quiet good voice as well! Obviously I know you have.” Ginny grinned wildly.  
“How?” Hermione stopped crying and started to laugh at the youngest Weasley.  
“Heard you in the showers.” Ginny said matter of factly.  
“What happened Hermione?” Harry asked.

Hermione thought hard, she wasn’t under some spell or hex or potion. Then it hit her.  
“That mother sodding star!!!” she exclaimed loudly and made Ron jump.  
“Jesus calm down!” Ron placed a hand on his heart.  
“I wished on a star for my feelings to be more real and my life to more lyrical.” Hermione muttered nervously.  
The whole common room looked at each other, and tried not to laugh at their friend who was still blushing.  
“How are we going to fix it?” Fred asked which made Hermione put her head in her hands.  
“I’ll talk to Dumbledore.”


End file.
